


Defective

by AutisticWriter



Series: Haiku Poems [3]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Ableism, Angst, Gen, Haiku, Homeworld is Horrible, Poetry, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 07:44:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14184204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Padparadscha comes out of the ground ‘defective’. She has to escape.





	Defective

“Defective!” they said.  
“Shatter her!” So scared, she cried.  
Pads ran for her life.


End file.
